In the related art, wireless communication technologies that exchange information, using wireless communication, exist. For example, information processing devices (wireless communication devices) close to each other can exchange information, using wireless communication. However, when a plurality of information processing devices transmits data, using the same wireless resources (the same frequency and time), data collide and interfere with each other, and a reception side may fail in data reception. Therefore, when a plurality of information processing devices using the same frequency exists, avoidance of collision of data is important.
Therefore, for example, a technology that avoids the collision, using a carrier sense, has been proposed. For example, a technology that avoids the collision of data, by measuring reception power in a frequency channel to be used, performing threshold (carrier sense level) determination of the measured reception power, and suppressing transmission until confirming a free capacity of the wireless resources, has been proposed.
Further, for example, a technology that efficiently performs a media access, by temporarily changing the carrier sense level, has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).